Order Empire: A Stick War novelization
by Danwar123
Summary: The Republic of Order is in tatters. It is under assault by multiple nations, much of its lands have been lost, and all hope seems lost for the pacifistic republic. But one man will lead it to victory and the single dominant empire of Inamorta. This is its story. Rated T for violence and political shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1 - Turmoil

"We cannot let these attacks by the Archidonis continue! We are losing border provinces daily!"

"But fighting back would only makes us as evil as them!"

"Pacifism has no use if we are all dead or converted to their heathen religions!"

"Why not try to negotiate a treaty where we could just pay tribute to them in exchange for a lack of violence?"

"That would never work! They would just leverage our status as tributary to annex us, piece by piece! The only way of survival is through defending ourselves!"

"Silence!"

The room goes dead quiet.

A man stands up. He was a respectably-sized man, about 5 foot tall with a head of short, brown hair. He is the dominant councilor in the meeting, having by far the most political power and influence over the other councilors. Order was a republic, and he respected that, but, while sometimes outspoken, he would not sit idle while his nation was slowly annexed by Archidonis.

This man was named Seira.

"We must fight."

A murmur is heard amongst the gathered council.

"Listen to me. I know it is evil to harm one another, but no one will know that if we all die out and our legacy is forever lost! We cannot let ourselves be conquered! If we bend knee, our culture and faith will be snuffed out and all will be damned to Hell! We must stand and preserve the light of Order! We must not fall to other nations! We must stand FOREVER!"

The room goes quiet once more.

Then a small chant starts.

"Order Forever."

The chant starts growing louder and louder.

"Order Forever."

Soon, even the former skeptics start to chant it.

"Order Forever!"

It gets louder and louder.

"Order forever!"

The entire room is full of chanting.

"ORDER FOREVER!" cried Seira. He rose up his fist, and everyone in the council, even those who formerly opposed it joined him.

Order would not fall.

 **Author's Note: Hello! This is my first attempt at writing anything on Fanfiction. I wanted to start off small, and I felt that Stick War really should have more than one-shots. I was wondering why Order suddenly embarked on a campaign of conquest when it clearly states in the prologue that "your way is of peace and knowledge". I also saw that, though in the original Stick War Order is described as a "nation", both Stick War 2 and the mobile version refer to it as an "empire". My solution? Powerful politician. If this gets popular enough, I will likely add more chapters based on the missions in the original, with also some describing of life as a normal person during the game(s). Also, please review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparation

**the Council building, Second Order Council**

The Council of Order had reconvened, this time to plan for the coming battle ahead.

Here, most everyone had little idea of what they were doing. Order had been staying on the defensive for a while now, and none in the council really knew how to effectively launch an invasion. Worse, there were hardly any logistical systems or even an organized, standing army to work with.

"We have nothing."  
This was Order's situation summed up by a pessimistic councilor, named Praelia.

"That's a lie! We have eager manpower and the resources to arm it with. That's all we really need," replied Seira.

"Is it really? We hardly have the combat ability or tradition to work off of. Our 'soldiers' are little more than commoners! They have no training, and there's no way to GIVE them training because hardly anyone knows how to fight!" Praelia shouted back.

"Even IF they had training, it wouldn't help because the Archidonis are going to kill them all anyway!" replied a third councilor.

"Not necessarily! I have a plan," replied another councilor, who had been silent for most of the meeting.

Praelia turned around, looked at the councilor, and laughed. "Then give it to us, O great master of strategy!" he sneered.

Seira glared at Praelia and then turned to the rest of the council.

"One of our fellow Councilors has a plan! Hear him out," he stated, and no one dared challenge him.

The councilor stopped timidly, and then straightened out and stated his plan.

"Well then, I was thinking this whole time, and I realized... What if we struck under the cover of darkness? They likely won't notice us marching in until it's too late, and we'll be able to take them mostly by surprise. That way, they won't be able to shoot us, and we can beat them back until their reinforcements arrive."

The council listened to this, and then Praelia said, "That plan isn't too likely to work at all. We cannot possibly move enough troops there without them noticing us marching towards them, and then where will be our element of surprise?"

Seira replied, "Well, I have an idea. We should march our army into their land and force them to prepare for battle, but strike at an unexpected time ."

The other councilors thought for a moment.

Another councilor spoke. "We can't manage a supply line for an army that big staying in one place for such a long time, especially without any semblance of a logistical system."

The councilor who came up with the plan replied, "Can't we just make them bring some food with them until we can actually figure out how to establish a logistical system? It's not like it's going to take THAT long for the Archidonis to prepare to attack, right?"

"... It's so risky that it just might work," Praelia replied.

"Let's vote on it. Yay is yes, Nay is no. Each councilor will get one vote," said Seira.

Each councilor voted on it, one by one.

Since it was the only plan they had, it was unanimous.

* * *

 **Eslkadi, capital of the Archidonis, 0 OE**

The Archidonis were in a horrible situation.

Their king, Thurdan, knew this all too well. The treaty border was being raided by small Swordwrath parties, but worse than that, Order, the pesky little nation that had always been supposed to be crushed but managed to stay under the radar of Archidonis armies for some time now, was now marching a large army into Archidonis territory. Thurdan had always disapproved of Order. They threw at him word after insulting word, trying to get him to stop trying to conquer them even though they were better off under his rule, believing they were 'above war'. Pah! He'd thought he'd relish the day they'd actually fight, so he could watch their army get ahnilated by his Archidons, but right now that was not the case. The numbers their army supposedly had worried him.

The numbers of their supposed army had worried him, but worse, he knew nothing of their strategy, and he knew it. They may go for a horrible plan of attack, or a legendarily effective one. He had no idea what generals Order would throw at him. Neither did any of his lords - Order had never _counterattacked_ before.

He heaved a great sigh, his mop of blond hair falling over one of his eyes. If he failed, it would be the end of the Kingdom of Archidonis. He would have to crush Order once and for all, then his armies would turn to those pesky Swordwrath.

* * *

 **The Shadowed Fields, 20 miles from Eslkadi, 0 OE**

Seira had been made the commander of this new army, and it probably was best that he was. received word that morning that the Archidonis were encamped nearby, and noticed that a mist was descending. He still wanted to wait for dark though, so he prepared his troops for the battle.

He received word that morning that the Archidonis were encamped nearby, and noticed that a mist was descending. He still wanted to wait for dark though, so he prepared his troops for the battle.

He had them stand in a loose formation in front of him, and he inspected them. Some only had sticks and clubs, while wealthier ones had metal maces. They had little in the way of armor (not that Seira expected them to), but they were bursting with enthusiasm to defend their homes, their faith, and their very people. Among them were workers (who would rather do menial labor than serve on the front) and preachers of the Church of Order (to inspire the men and discourage looting). They numbered at about four thousand.

Just as he was about to order them to attack, however, the fog lifted, and the Order forces saw their opponents.

And the Archidonis saw Order too.

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to the author's note! I see that I have one follower now, so Hi! Nice to see you. I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, and I'll try to get a chapter out at least every other week, if not every week or every few days. Thank you for reading this little story, and please review what you liked and what you didn't! I will accept criticism to the best of my ability.**

 **-Danwar**


	3. Chapter 3 - The War Begins

The battlefield was an open plain, perfect for the Archidonis. However, the dark night made it harder for the Archidonis to properly aim- all they could really see was the faint glow of torches from the Order troops, and that was hardly enough to do too much damage without absurd amounts of Archidons. And besides, the Archidonis had not planned for the battle to come _now._

He hastily ordered some of his men to prepare for a charge, while ordering others to work on fortifying the camp. He rushed forward to a hastily-assembled line of infantry (Who really had no training in the first place), and looked onward towards the Archidonis.

A small skirmish force of the few troops who were on watch at this our was sent out to fire upon the Order before the main body would arrive. Seira ordered his men to charge, but even the small skirmish force caused significant damage to his small infantry group, so he hastily pulled back, an arrow grazing his cheek before he reached the saftey of the camp.

Then, inspecting the arrow wounds on his troops and how the dark shapes of the arrows flew, he came upon an idea.

It seemed the Archidonis were very good against targets moving towards them, but what if instead of ordering his troops to charge directly, why not have them move in irregular patterns to mess with their aim?

It was an irregular and risky plan, but that was what all his plans were like, weren't they?

He told his troops to move in a zigzag pattern while charging. Some confused grumbles came from the men, but that was okay – all he needed was a working plan.

Thurdan chuckled. Hah, to think he was afraid of these fools! They weer being absolute pushovers. Their much larger charging force had been routed by mere watchmen! He loosed an arrow into the night in triumph.

Now just to finish off the rest of their forces -

"Thurdan! Thurdan, my lord!" A young man burst in through the tent flaps. He recognized him as a messanger, so as opposed to ordering his arrest for simply barging in, he waited patiently for him to catch his breath.

"What is it, messanger?"

"The battle isn't going as well as before, milord. Now we can't seem to hit any of them!"

Thurdan sighed and stood up. Maybe it was just the skirmish force tiring out. They were, after all, the second watch. He grabbed his bow and strung it. "Perhaps we just need to reinforce them. The skirmishers must be tired by now."

The messanger nodded, leaving the tent. Thurdan stepped out behind him, his bodyguards with him, before dashing to his main force. He looked amongst his men, some still drowsy from being awoken, and sighed again.

Curious, the skirmishers hadn't made it back yet. Well, they'll return soon enough.

Seira let his troops rest for a few moments. The charge tactic had worked in significantly reducing casualties, but it was far more tiring for his troops. Some complained about their feet hurting, but that mattered little. They had won a skirmish, which had improved morale slightly. The enemy skirmish force was either dead or just knocked out. Though, he did wonder where their main force was...

Just as he thought this, he saw the dark silhouettes of the Archidonis troops slowly advancing, preparing to rain hell on his men.

He rose his club and gave the order to charge again.

As arrows flew and the two lines began to meet, Seira caught a glance of someone unusual.

Was… Was that the Archidon king, Thurdan?

He clenched his mace and lunged forward, swinging for the man's head. However, the man ducked just in time to save his skull… but not his crown. It was smashed and sent flying into one of Thuridan's bodyguards, just noticing his king was under attack.

Thuridan cursed the Forest Gods that a heathen surprised him like that, even as his other two bodyguards loosed arrows at Seira. One missed…

...But another one struck his side. The wave of pain from the arrow almost knocked him down, but with a growl, he swung again, catching Thuridan on the shoulder, dealing significant damage. The lucky bodyguard received a clobber on the head with a club, and the one who missed got stuck in another melee. This duel was just between them.

Struggling to move with the arrow delivering a surge of pain with every movement, blood leaking down, Seira knew he had little time to resolve the melee – but he still stayed patient. Thurian threw a punch, but Seira managed to sidestep it barely. Angrily, Thuridan grabbed an arrow and was about to stab Seira with it, but Seira swung at his head again, and with a sickening **crack** Seira knew the fight was over.

He looked at his mace, bloodied from the combat, and shed a single tear.

But he walked over, the swirling melee seeming to make way for him, picked up the crown, put it on his mace, and held it to the sky.

The sight of their ruler's crown smashed and bloody was enough to send most of the Archidonis running. Besides an unlucky few Order troops who received an arrow while charging, the rest were mostly unharmed from the melee. The sight of the Archidonis retreating was a welcome sight to the Order militia, who were glad to see their foes finally turning tail.

Seira sighed and pushed to the Archidon camp, tearing it down easily. Small groups of Archidonis held out, but many were either dead or unconsious. In the end, the groups of Archidonis surrendered one by one until the last one had given up in early morning. He yanked the arrow out of his side, uncaring of the pain. He had won.

The Archidonis were standing in line in the Order camp. Most were shaken by what they had seen. Thurdan was the first known Archidonis king to die in combat. Some of the younger ones passed a few halfhearted jokes, but the older Archidonis were either standing quietly or sobbing. There was no point in acting brave now.

Seira and the other councilors 'debated' what to do with the prisoners. In reality, it wasn't really much of a debate. They pretty much just decided what to do and rolled with it.

Seira, bloodied mace in hand and the rest of the Council behind, approached the line of Archidonis and looked at them.

He heaved a long sigh and began to speak.

His tone started sternly. "You once thought us weak. Worthless. You once believed the fall of Order was inevitable. You once were confident in your victory over the Divine's chosen people.

You were wrong."

"Now you stand, humbled, humiliated. You think yourselves doomed. You believe you will soon face death, or fates worse than death. You believe this is the last time you will see the sun."

He dropped the mace and his voice then showed a faint hint of kindness. "You are wrong again."

The prisoners were surprised. Some felt it was too good to be true, while others held a faint hope. Seira could see this faint hope in their eyes. His face showed a hint of a smile.

"We of the Order Republic never believed violence to be the answer. While you yourselves believe in gods that manifest themselves into the weapons you wield, we know of the one true divinity, one who does not wish to see it's children slaughter each other but to live together in peace."

Seira heard some of them mutter to each other, but he continued. "These times have been harsh for our republic. Outside forces have been pressing against us, trying to force us to submit or die. Therefore, we have been forced to take up arms to protect our homes. This is why we met on the battlefield this bloody morning – to save our homeland."

The Archidonis went silent again.

"However, the rest of Inamorta is still in war. It is still in the darkness of ignorance, ignorance of Order. Ignorance of true peace. The souls in these lands are being sent to Hell simply out of ignorance of the true ways. I fear, however, that doing so will take force."

"Today, I choose to give you a choice."

The Archidonis listened intently.

"Either give up your arms and accept the ways of peace and knowledge..."

"...Or turn your arms to the great project of civilizing the world, liberating it's souls to die in peace, accepting the warm embrace of Heaven."

The prisoners didn't know what to do… Until…

A single Archidonis dropped to one knee and spoke.

"I am ready to serve this great project of Order."

To this, Seira's smile widened.

The prisoners of war soon were dropping to their knees, swearing loyalty to the Order republic.

 **Welcome back to the Author's Note!**

 **First of all, I'm sorry for the delayed (again) chapter. Real life keeps catching up to me, and it's hard to outpace it. Writer's block also strikes hard as well. Fortunately, I've finally got this chapter up.**

 **Second, I found it interesting how the Archidonis joined your army without it ever saying how or why. I feel like this is a good explanation, but I'm sorry if you had a different head-canon about when other factions join your army.**

 **Thirdly, I do appreciate the reviews, so keep them coming!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Author's note

Sorry for the delay and broken promises. Hatius hit and there was nothing I could do - Whenever a spark of inspiration was lit, I was too far away from a laptop or computer to use it. Now, however, I will try to push a few more chapters out for your enjoyment. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
